


Sam's Thighs

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: im going to hell for this wilson wednesday prompt idea, but the way he talksa bout his thighs you'd think they were perfectly roasted chicken thighs with how delectable they are, so when you're loving and teasing him, you kinda start, biting and sucking on his inner thigh. and a first he's like "WTF" but you just keep talking shit about his gorgeous thighs and he's sold.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sam's Thighs

  * You loved laying on Sam’s thighs. Using them as pillows was one of your favorite pastimes.
  * And right now you were currently doing just that. Your head placed atop his thigh as he ran his fingers through your coils.
  * You listened to the sound of his voice as he read aloud to you when an idea popped into your head.
  * Licking your lips, you slid from the couch and kneeled in front of him.
  * Sam stopped reading and clocked his eyebrow.
  * ‘Keep reading,’ you whispered and waited for him to continue.
  * Once he did, you leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his thigh, glad that he had decided to wear some basketball shorts instead of his regular compression shorts.
  * 'Umm, y/n, what are you doing?’
  * 'You constantly tell me how strong your thighs are and I guess I just wanna show them some love. I mean, if that’s alright with you?’
  * He watched you for a few more seconds before he returned to reading. You smiled before you leaned down and gave his thighs another kiss.
  * You continued for a few more moments placing gentle kisses and soft licks along his inner thighs. You hadn't realized how you were affecting Sam until his breath hitched after one particular lick on his inner thigh.
  * You looked up at him and locked eyes and you continued to lick his thighs.
  * The feeling of your tongue on his skin and seeing you on your knees before him, brought Sam close to the edge. You, taking notice of this, quickly freed him from his boxers and the moment your lips wrapped around the head of his dick he exploded warm ropes of cum down your throat
  * When he called down, and you had swallowed all of his cum, you tucked him back into his shorts, placed a kiss on his lips, and laid your head back on his thighs.




End file.
